


the fifth season

by zyximb



Series: ❄️sebaek winter collection 2019❄️ [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Oh Sehun is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: He could just see it now- Baekhyun greeting him with the biggest smile ever as if there wasn't cake batter on the ceiling and in their poor daughter's hair. It sounded absolutely ridiculous, but Sehun wanted it to be a reality more than anything in the world.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: ❄️sebaek winter collection 2019❄️ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563043
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	the fifth season

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt sent in by anon on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

Baekhyun was basically a child stuck in a grown man’s body. Everyone who knew him could attest to this. Sehun was never really good with kids, but after being with Baekhyun for six years, being around kids was childsplay, pun not intended. 

Sehun’s older brother didn’t have any children yet, so there are only two occasions on which they have to be around children. The first is when they have to babysit Baekhyun’s niece and nephew, which was not often unless Baekbom was  _ absolutely  _ desperate for a babysitter. After the whole gum-in-hair fiasco that resulted in both Seoyul and Siwoo having to chop all their hair off, Baekhyun had not often been asked to babysit again. The second was during the holidays, mostly important ones like Christmas, birthdays, Thanksgiving. 

This Christmas they went to Baekhyun’s side of the family. Sehun always preferred this since his brother’s life mission was to embarrass him in front of Baekhyun every single time they interacted. And besides, Baekhyun’s nephew and niece were the most precious little things Sehun had ever laid eyes on. 

Currently, Baekhyun was playing dress-up with Seoyul. His hair and Christmas sweater Sehun bought him were covered in glitter because according to Seoyul, princes should be as sparkly and pretty as princesses were. And she was doing a  _ very  _ good job of making both her uncle Baekhyun and herself sparkly and pretty. 

Sehun loved seeing his husband like this even if Baekhyun in addition to children were a total handful. He could just imagine it now- coming home after a long day’s to an extremely messy and chaotic house, toys and children's clothing strewn everywhere. Sehun would find his husband with their two children on the floor of the kitchen, food everywhere including their faces. Baekhyun would greet him with the biggest smile ever as if there wasn’t cake batter on the ceiling and in their poor daughter’s hair. Sehun would probably have to clean all of it up while Baekhyun bathed their little babies. 

It sounded quite exhausting, even in his own imagination and yet he still couldn’t wait for the day it became a reality. 

The two of them didn’t get a chance to actually sit down and spend some quality time together until way after dinner. Sehun spent the entire dinner watching Baekhyun and Seoyul play around with their food until Baekbom scolded them to eat. Throughout dinner Baekhyun tried to get Siwoo to smile at him, unsuccessfully so as his nephew merely stared at him blankly whenever his uncle called his name. 

Baekhyun was always so hurt by the toddler’s reactions, always whined to Sehun about how cruel it was of Siwoo to reject his poor, loving uncle like that. It amused Sehun everytime. 

Almost immediately after dinner, both of the children stormed to the beautifully decorated tree to look for their presents from Santa, all of which were bought by their parents and uncles of course. Baekhyun and Sehun bought Seoyul a pink princess dress, to which the six year old said she would wear every single day. Against Sehun’s better judgement, they bought Siwoo a shirt that said “future smartass.” The children’s parents pleaded Sehun not to let his husband choose the gifts next time. Sehun couldn’t promise anything; Baekhyun always got whatever he wanted eventually. 

After many family photos in front of the Christmas tree, they all settled down in the living room to watch Frozen. Seoyul and Baekhyun sang their hearts out to Let It Go. Sehun had to hold Baekhyun back from standing on the coffee table during the climax of the song. Both of the children fall asleep about halfway through the movie, Seoyul on Sehun’s lap and Siwoo in Baekhyun’s arms. Even Baekhyun was starting to nod off a bit as he rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. 

Sehun could’ve sworn Baekhyun had fallen completely asleep until he heard the soft whisper of his voice. “Are you okay? You’ve seemed lost in thought the whole night.” 

Sehun hummed softly in his ear. “I’ve been thinking…”

“About what?” Baekhyun asked in a hushed voice.

“About how chaotic of a father you’d be.”

Baekhyun looked up at him with a playful frown. “I would not. I would be a great father.”

“What about me? Do you think I’d be a good dad?”

“Of course you would, you’d be the most handsome dad  _ ever  _ and all the other kids would be jealous they didn’t have a real life prince as a dad,” Baekhyun said matter-of-factly.

Sehun chuckled, “Really?”

“Really.”

“So should we do it then?” he asked softly. 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows in confusion. “Do what?”

“Become dads, duh.”

Baekhyun’s confused expression slowly morphed into one of pure glee. Sehun felt like he was falling in love all over again. “Really? You want to?” 

Sehun nodded, grinning. “Yeah. Do you want to?” 

“Of course I do.”

Raising a family with Baekhyun was going to be a full time job. Luckily for Sehun, it was a job that he was gladly willing to do for the rest of their lives together. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh it was so difficult for me to write this at first bc i'm horrible at writing super fluffy stuff so like.... hopefully... this was decent LOL the prompt was very cute and heartwarming i'm just bad at writing shit like this but yeah i hope you guys enjoyed it ! i only have one more sebaek winter prompt to write left and it's kinda sad.. unfortunately so wish me luck lmaoo ty to the anon who submitted this and i hope you liked what i wrote with it ! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A LOVELY HOLIDAY!!!! <33333 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zyximb) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
